


Drain Time

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aliens, Anime, Anti-Hero, Blood, Canon - Anime Dub, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Crimes & Criminals, Cultural References, Duelling, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Horror, Justice, Male Antagonist, Monsters, Moving On, Murderers, Puns & Word Play, Revenge, Science Fiction, Vigilantism, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Was DD right? Had time truly stopped for Edo Phoenix?





	Drain Time

Drain Time

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Was DD right? Had time truly stopped for Edo Phoenix?

* * *

Blood is thicker than water.

That’s why learning DD murdered his father in cold blood chilled the life from his veins.

Nobody would contest Edo Phoenix having a dash of red on his ledger – the hemic notebook inciting misfortune – but this…

Edo yearned to make him pay. Fill him with eternal dread. The man he trusted, who raised him since he lost his dad. DD was the vile criminal he’d been searching for all along! The line between justice and vigilantism was already shaky, and it was about to be overturned completely.

Crafty two-faced enigma! His suit stunk of claret.

Destiny brought them to this ensanguined moment. The D-Heroes controlled the future. He merely had to uphold dogma.

DD claims nothing has changed. That despite all his success, his ascension through the ranks of the Pro League, his PhDs, they are a malicious illusion. Edo is still very much the same kid as back then, the scared child finding his parent dead on their apartment floor. Time frozen, as surely as his iced-over Clock Tower Prison. Advance clotted.

Destiny was an unfair judge.

The devil is in the detail. DD had spilled a fountain of blood, both sinful and innocent. Tortured souls moaning inside Bloo-D’s wings, absorbed in never-ending torment. Plasma for the all-consuming light residing within him, the entrance to which evil returns. Diabolic Force guiding mankind to destruction. Unwanted greed pact.

If the monster was right, if he was indeed trapped in a cycle of non-progression, he’d break destiny’s vice-grip! By divine intervention, if he must. Vanish DD to the anemic depths, a flaming cemetery at sea.

He’d be the roar. Discharger of the gravity-ingurgitated spirits. The son his father needed. A dark angel slicing the vengeful rain from the dark city.

Destiny ends when he chooses to defeat his bloody fears.


End file.
